La emancipación de la actuación
by Terrami
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Como realmente fue el primer beso entre Sheldon y Amy?. Ojo, esto NO ES UN FIC SHAMY... es un fic MaJim que esta basado en como se grabo el capitulo 15 de la 7ta temporada de TBBT.


_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Los derechos y personajes de The Big Bang Theory no me pertenecen blablablá…_

_Cabe recalcar que todo lo que leerán a continuación es MERA Y PURA FICCIÓN._

_También cabe recalcar que, por desgracia, nunca he visto en vivo como se graba un episodio de TBBT (regresamos al punto anterior, es mera ficción), pero hay varias descripciones en internet de las primeras temporadas, asi que en eso me base. También, para que sea lo más creible posible, vi donde están situados los estudios tanto de CBS como de Warner (ambos en California) y donde se grabó el capítulo (por lo menos las escenas del tren), que, según la TBBT wikia, la que esta inglés, si se filmó en un tren de verdad, pero no dice específicamente donde, solo en San Francisco._

_Disculpen si hay errores de como grabar en locación, lugares, nomenclatura de equipo de producción, etc. He de admitir que fui investigando detalles a cómo iban saliendo las ideas de mi cabeza._

_Hay fans del Shamy que también son fans del MaJim ¿por qué? Porque se vale soñar, ellas mismas saben que el MaJim es mera ficción y respetan la vida tanto de Jim como la de Mayim; pero insisto, se vale soñar nwn, este fic se los dedico a ellas (a los que son fans del MaJim e insultan la pareja de Jim no, a ellos no les dedico nada)._

_Hace años que no escribía un fic, y éste es solo para calentar motores porque TBBT me ha dado muchas ideas para regresar a escribir, asi que no sean muy crueles XDU._

_¡LARGA VIDA AL SHAMY!  
><em> 

Era un tibio de domingo en San Francisco. Al fin había llegado el ultimo día de grabaciones para el capítulo quince de la octava temporada "La manipulación de la locomoción" de The Big Bang Theory.

Todo el equipo de producción había llegado a la estación de trenes desde las cuatro de la tarde: cámaras, camarógrafos, equipo de audio, extras, obviamente Bill Prady y Chuck Lorre (creadores y productores), Mark Cendrowski (el director), Steve Molaro (co-productor y uno de los encargados de la adaptación del capítulo), Jim Reynolds (uno de los tantos responsables de escribir el guion).

Los actores principales habían llegado en pleno atardecer, es decir, como alrededor de las seis de la tarde: Simon Helberg, Melissa Rauch, Eric Petersen, Mayim Bialik y Jim Parsons. Llegaron ya vestidos con sus respectivos vestuarios listos para grabar, ya que los habían traído en coche desde los estudios de CBS, es decir, desde Los Ángeles.

—Bien gente — dijo Bill — ya saben cómo es esto. Solo son seis escenas, así que espero que no pasemos de la media noche, el viaje se puede extender máximo hasta la una de la mañana; les recuerdo que grabaremos con el tren en movimiento. Empezamos en quince minutos.

A pesar de que había gente en la estación de tren lista para abordar, no se comparaba a la gente que siempre estaba en el estudio grabando un episodio. No era la primera vez para los chicos que grababan en tren (que fue en la segunda temporada, capitulo 17); pero si para las chicas.

El equipo de producción empezó a acomodarse dentro de los vagones. Antes de que llegaran los actores ya habían hecho pruebas de iluminación con los extras, asi que solo afinaron detalles. Cuando los actores llegaron, se sorprendieron de ver el tren, mas las chicas y Eric. Melissa, Eric y Simon decidieron inspeccionarlo por dentro; Mayim por fuera y Jim decidió acompañarla.

—Wow, no puedo creer que realmente hayan rentado un tren para grabar el episodio — dijo Mayim sorprendida en lo que caminaba rodeando el perímetro del tren, sin perder ningun detalle de la gran maquinaria que tenía enfrente de ella.

—Asi es — contesto Jim con una amable sonrisa — la primera vez que grabamos en tren fue divertido y caótico al mismo tiempo, toda la producción vino pero solo pocos cupieron en el vagón, y eso contando a los extras; por eso ahora Bill y Chuck planearon que solo viniera un representante de cada departamento, así habrá menos gente y todos estaremos cómodos.

—Que interesante — respondió ella — me hubiera gustado que un vagón lo usáramos como camerino, aunque sea compartido para poder traer mis cosas, por las prisas solo pude cambiarme; o que este vestuario hubiera tenido bolsas para poder traer mi celular y tomar fotografías. No todos los días se puede filmar en un auténtico tren antiguo funcional… o para ser más específica: una locomotora diésel Alcoa FA-4, llevando cuidadosamente restaurados unos vagones Pullman de primera clase de 1915. — esto último lo había dicho ya entrando en personaje, es decir, como Amy.

Jim sonrió y saco algo de su bolsillo: su celular.

—¿Me lo prestaras para tomar fotografías, verdad? — pregunto emocionada.

—Las que gustes…

Le dio su celular y Mayim lo tomo con emoción, inmediatamente se puso a tomar fotografías.

—Sabes, pareciera que Amy está más entusiasmada que yo por todo esto… o bueno, que Sheldon.

—Amy no, Mayim si.

Mayim siguió contemplando y tomando fotos con el celular de Jim; después de un rato lo noto muy callado.

—¿Algo te preocupa Jim?

Mayim dejo de tomar fotografías del tren y volteo a ver a Jim.

—No es nada. Solo que estoy algo nervioso, son escenas importantes para la serie y no tuvimos oportunidad de ensayarlas.

—Oh, en verdad lo siento mucho— dijo Mayim acercándose a su amigo y colega — como la fecha de grabación ya estaba establecida desde hace dos semanas, planee todo para estar con mis niños, sabes que cuando estamos grabando temporada casi no puedo verlos.

—No te preocupes. Te entiendo a la perfección. Solo que, siempre ensayamos todas las escenas un par de veces antes de grabarlas.

—Lo sé, pero saldrá bien, no te preocupes, memorice todas mis líneas.

Jim sonrió ligeramente y Mayim le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Lo que a Jim le preocupaba, no eran sus diálogos, sino la escena del beso. Era la primera vez que el tenía que besar a Mayim y no viceversa. Era una escena muy importante: Sheldon Lee Cooper por berrinche y llevar la contraria besaba a Amy Farrah Fowler, y del enojo pasaba al romance. Había platicado la escena y lo que se tenía en mente con Bill, Chuck, Mark y Jim Reynolds antes de salir de los estudios, ya que por desgracia Mayim llego técnicamente a la hora exacta de salida a la estación de tren y en el estudio tampoco pudo practicar sus escenas con ella. Había memorizado el guion que estaba perfectamente detallado (mas detallado de lo normal por el tipo de escena); pero aun así, Jim estaba nervioso, no sabía si lo haría bien.

No le molestaba ni incomodaba besar a Mayim, solo sentía una gran ansiedad. Como actor, tenía una gran responsabilidad bajo sus hombros: por las redes sociales sabía que los fans llevaban años esperando este momento, tenía que hacerlo bien y peor aún, tenía que hacerlo creíble mediante la psicología que maneja la serie. Como hombre, estaba aún más nervioso, sentía entre miedo y pena, pensaba que lo haría mal… pero mas al fondo de esos pensamientos, quería que el beso que le diera a Mayim, fuera especial, tan especial como el sentir que sentía por ella. No era cualquier mujer a la que besaria, era Mayim Bialik: una hermosa mujer que llevaba conociendo desde hace cuatro años, con la que congeniaba muy bien delante y detrás de cámara; una mujer a la que le tenía un gran y especial cariño… y una colega que en principio, fingían tener una relación delante y detrás de cámara, pero después de tanto tiempo y tantas experiencias vividas, el ya no lo sentía como mera ficción…

— Hey chicos, ya vamos a empezar. Solo falta que suban ustedes para que el tren inicie su marcha — grito Simon desde la puerta del tren.

—OK, allá vamos — contesto Jim.

Mayim empezó a caminar y casi se tropezó pero Jim la detuvo antes de que cayera.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, casi caigo, gracias Jim.

—De nada. No queremos posponer el rodaje ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

Jim amablemente le ofreció su brazo y Mayim acepto, así, tomados del brazo y con gran cautela al caminar, llegaron a la puerta del tren y abordaron. Cuando rectificaron que todos estuvieran abordo, el tren inicio su recorrido.

—Bien— dijo Chuck refiriéndose hacia los actores— explicare como estará todo el movimiento por última vez: Mark y los camarógrafos se quedaran con ustedes para grabar; los demás estaremos viendo cómo va quedando todo desde el vagón de a lado (señalo la puerta que daba a su vagon). Cualquier duda diríjanse a Mark y nos pondremos de acuerdo en cómo solucionarlo.

Al decir esto último, toco sus audífonos con micrófono que llevaba puestos. Todo el equipo de producción, camarógrafos y encargados de audio llevaban puestos audífonos con micrófono, los probaron y funcionaban a la perfección.

—Son cinco escenas cortas y una larga, confió que saldrán bien — dijo Bill.

Después ambos creadores les desearon suerte a sus actores y pasaron al otro vagón. Rectificaron que sus audífonos con micrófono siguieran sirviendo a la perfección, después Mark dio la orden y empezaron a grabar.

La primera escena era cuando Sheldon, Amy, Bernadette y Howard entran y veían el vagón donde cenarían. Grabaron tres veces la misma escena: La primera vez fue con el tren en movimiento, y no hubo ningún error. La segunda vez fue porque Bill, Chuck y Steve revisaban el guion durante la primera escena y vieron que el tren tenía que estar detenido, así que fue toda una odisea que alguien llegara con el maquinista para que éste detuviera el tren y los esperara, tardaron como media hora o mas en organizarse, cuando por fin se detuvo el tren y empezaron otra vez a grabar, la puerta se atoro y Jim empezó a reir haciendo que los demás rieran. Checaron la puerta, fue otra odisea con perdida de tiempo consiguiendo un poco de aceite de los últimos vagones para aceitar la puerta y no se volviera a atorar. La tercera fue la vencida y quedo la escena. Decidieron que esa seria la escena que quedaba y la primera la tendrían por seguridad, aunque tuviera ese pequeño detalle de continuidad.

La segunda escena era cuando el mesero les decía que había para cenar, Sheldon pregunta sobre los acoples de enlace originales del tren y conocía a Eric. Tuvieron que grabar varias veces la escena: sino era porque Erick confundía sus diálogos por los datos técnicos del tren, era Jim y todos terminaba en risa. Después de varios tantos, lograron grabar la escena y una de respaldo.

La tercera escena era cuando Sheldon ya se había pasado a la mesa de Eric y hacían onomatopeyas de trenes, Erick le platica porque viaja tanto en trenes y Bernadette regaña a Sheldon haciendo que el y su nuevo amigo los acompañen a la mesa. Esta escena también tuvieron que grabarla varias veces, alguien siempre reía a media escena por como Jim y Erick hacían ruidos de tren, eso o ellos mismos a mitad de dialogo empezaban a reírse o un par de diálogos después, Melissa les hacía burla haciendo también onomatopeyas cuando se supone que tenía que regañar a Sheldon.

La cuarta escena era que Erick y Sheldon seguían hablando sobre trenes y después iban al cuarto de máquinas. Esta fue la más fácil de grabar, era poca la información que Erick tenía que decir sobre de trenes, fluyo rápido y por lo tanto pudieron grabar rápido.

Ya eran casi diez y media de la noche, asi que se tomó un descanso de media hora para que toda la producción y obviamente los actores pudieran comer algo.

Erick regreso a la mesa con Mayim y compañía y empezaron a cenar, notaron que Jim se quedo en una mesa alejada de ellos, en un rincón del vagón, vieron que estudiaba el guion. Mayim para si, pensó si se acercaba a él para preguntarle si quería ensayar con ella o no. Mientras los demás seguían cenando, ella lo volteaba a ver varias veces y entonces paso algo que no pensó que pasaría: empezó a tener ansiedad.

—¿Qué es esto? —Reflexiono Mayim— ¿Qué es esta ansiedad que estoy sintiendo?... vaya, parece ser como si de verdad estuviera conectada con Jim… Solo son escenas de enojo con Sheldon, como siempre… pero la última escena, la escena del beso… solo es una escena, no es la primera vez que beso a Jim. La primera vez que bese a Jim, claro, también estaba ansiosa, pero fue porque era nueva en el cast … aunque solo choque sus labios contra los mios esa vez pero… sus labios se sintieron tan suaves y dulces en ese momento… Ademas, siempre jugueteamos fuera de cámara que somos novios… ¿pero que estoy pensando?

Hizo una pausa dentro de sus pensamientos para seguir analizando a Jim a distancia, entonces el volteo y sus miradas se entrecruzaron, ambos sonrieron, después se sonrojaron.

—Jim siempre se ve tan guapo con traje… ¡¿Pero que estas pensando Mayim Bialik?! Jim es tu amigo, además de que tiene pareja, solo es tu amigo; un amigo que ha estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que te ha acompañado y ayudado con varios problemas, un amigo que siempre ha estado para mi cuando lo necesito… un amigo muy guapo por cierto… ¡no! ¡Basta! Debes de concentrarte en tu siguiente escena.

Agito un poco la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Permiso chicos, iré a tomar un poco de aire.

Mayim fue al otro vagón, pero no al otro donde estaba Bill, Chuck y el demás equipo de producción sino al vagón contrario, que afortunadamente, estaba vacío.

—Con permiso, yo debo pasar al tocador— dijo Melissa cortésmente.

Mark, que estaba junto a la puerta que daba al vagón donde estaba el resto de la producción y en la mesa que daba enfrente de Jim, vio pasar a Melissa.

—Hey, no tardes, ya casi regresamos a grabar.

—Oh, no te preocupes, solo voy al tocador, será rápido.

—Está bien, te acompaño al siguiente vagón, debo de hablar unas cosas con Bill y Chuck.

Mark amablemente se paró de su mesa, abrió la puerta para pasar al siguiente vagón haciendo que Melissa pasara primero. Ambos saludaron a todos y Melissa siguió su camino.

Pasaron un par de minutos y obviamente tuvo que volver a entrar en el vagón que estaba todo el equipo de producción. Mark seguía hablando con Bill y Chuck, asi que le pidió de favor a Melissa que les avisara a los demás que en cinco, máximo diez minutos, grabarían la penúltima escena.

Melissa salió del vagon de producción para salir al vagon donde estaban grabando. Noto que Jim seguía sentado solo en su mesa, miraba hacia la ventana y tenía el guion en la mano.

—¿Sigues repasando tus líneas? — pregunto Melissa cortésmente, sacando a Jim de sus pensamientos.

—Oh. Si.

Puso el guion bocaabajo, puso sus codos en la mesa, encima del guion y continúo su respuesta.

—La última escena para que quede el capítulo es la mia con Mayim, la estaba releyendo ya que por desgracia no pude ensayarla con ella.

—Lo se, Simon y yo practicamos un poco antes de llegar a la estación… ¿Quieres que le diga que venga para que afinen detalles? Mark me dijo que dentro de diez minutos comenzamos a grabar.

—No, no te preocupes.

Le contesto con una amable sonrisa y se puso de pie. Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban Simon y Eric.

—Hey que bueno que regresaron, ¿Mel, no sabes en cuanto tiempo vamos a grabar? Vi que antes de que te fueras, Mark te dijo algo— le pregunto Simon a Melissa.

—Si, en diez minutos iniciamos la penúltima escena— jalo la silla y se sento en lo que le contesto.

—¿Dónde esta Mayim? — pregunto extraño Jim, sabia que la penúltima escena era de ellos tres (Mayim, Melissa y Simon).

—Dijo que iba a tomar algo de aire, se fue hacia el otro extremo del tren— contesto Eric, y junto con Simon, apuntaron hacia donde se había ido.

—Voy por ella— dijo Jim.

Camino un poco presuroso, abrió la puerta, paso y cerro. Sintio la brisa del aire nocturno en su cara: aire fresco con un ligero toque ahumado, era de suponerse que era del vapor que el tren echaba para poder andar. Después abrió la puerta del vagon continuo para buscar a su amiga pero choco con alguien y antes de que se cayera, sostuvo a la persona con un abrazo para que ésta no cayera.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, gracias.

Por el choque y todos los pensamientos que traía en su cabeza, no se había dado cuenta con quien había chocado, hasta que abrió los ojos, giro su cabeza hacia arriba y vio a Jim que le sonría un poco sonrojado.

Se quedaron abrazados y viéndose fijamente sin decir nada… dejaron la puerta entre abierta así que entraba un poco de aire, el frio de la noche más la velocidad que llevaba el tren hacia que aumentara el frio; Jim sintió esto y abrazo más fuerte a Mayim.

No sabía porque lo hacía, pero le gustaba. Era algo que había estado pensando, literalmente, durante todo el día: su personaje dentro de la serie, la relación entre Sheldon y Amy, los fans, su relación laboral con Mayim, su belleza, su relación de amistad… todo, todo lo que había pensado en partes durante toda la tarde, lo pensó todo junto en un solo instante.

Mayim inconscientemente ya estaba abrazando también a Jim. Era una sensación irresistible. Estaba abrazada de un hombre alto, guapo, un hombre que conocia ya desde hace tiempo, un hombre caballeroso, atento, lindo, gracioso, tierno… y guapo (si, esa ultima característica era la que mas se repetia).

Llevaban cuatro años de conocerse, cuatro años conviviendo en locaciones. Siempre se hacían las bromas de que fuera del set eran pareja y demás, pero sabían que era de juego… pero en sus adentros, tal vez ya no quería que fuera juego.

Estaban juntos, uno muy cerca del otro, abrazandose; si algún paparazi les hubiera tomado una foto, todo el mundo hubiera jurado que eran pareja.

Jim estaba a punto de decirle algo a Mayim cuando de pronto, escucho una voz fuerte, casi como si gritara, era Mark llamando a todos para que se pusieran en posición. Al escuchar la voz de su director, parece ser que por unos cuantos segundos salieron del trance y se separaron. Después volvieron a verse a los ojos y Jim, con algo de dificultad y valor, abrió los labios y en forma de susurro le dijo algo a Mayim. Jim torno su mirada para el piso y rápidamente entro al vagon de grabación, azotando la puerta. Mayim estaba impactada por lo que acababa de oir, cuando escucho el azote de la puerta, salio del trance y regreso a grabar la penúltima escena del episodio.

Era cuando Amy se quejaba de Sheldon y Bernadette le decía que todos los chicos eran idiotas y que tenia que entrenarlo (por decirlo de alguna manera)… pero que iba bien.

Todos quedaron en posición. Jim junto con Erick se quedaron en una esquina del vagon para ver como grababan la escena, ya que ellos no salían. Mayim no dejaba de voltear a ver a Jim y volver a sus otros colegas una y otra vez.

—¿Lista Mayim? ¿Necesitas preguntarle algo a Jim? ¿Quieres improvisar algo? — pregunto el director que estaba a punto de hacer sonar su claqueta.

—No, estoy lista… solo que… me distraje mucho el ir a ver los demás vagones del tren.

—¿Quieres volver a ver rápido el guion? — le susurro Melissa pero Mayim contesto moviéndole la cabeza de forma negativa.

—En posiciones todos… luces, ¡cámara! —grito el director; Mayim cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro— ¡accion! —grito el director.

Mayim volteo a ver a Jim, después volteo a ver a Simon y Melissa, de nuevo volteo a ver a Jim.

—Vamos, tu escena—movio los labios Jim; Erick alzo ambas manos con los pulgares arriba dándole animos.

Simon y Melissa estaban extrañados por Mayim, pero Simon siguió el guion.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunto extrañado, no sabía si se lo preguntaba a Mayim o a Amy (porque casualmente, era la línea que seguía).

Mayim sonrio como si recordara algo, cerró los ojos, hizo un leve suspiro y después se enojo y le contesto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi novio está jugando al trenecito con un idiota?

—Bueno, si somos sinceros… ambos son unos idiotas— contesto Simon ya mas relajado y tranquilo de que la escena iba bien.

Cada quien siguió con sus líneas hasta la escena terminaba.

—Bien chicos— dijo Mark— vamos a regrabar la escena.

El, Jim y Erick se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sentados los demas

—Mayim, recuerda que Amy esta enojada y le preocupa lo que esta pasando; no esta nostálgica, ni como si no le importara. Recuerda que hizo un gran esfuerzo para celebrar San Valentin y nada ha salido como esperaba.

Jim se le quedo viendo disimuladamente a Mayim para que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque ella se dio cuenta.

—Perdon Mark, ¿Qué mas tengo que corregir?

—Todas tus líneas las dijiste a la perfección, solo es cambiar tu estado de ánimo, tu expresion ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, no te preocupes

—¿Quieres improvisar algo? ¿Alguna idea que ronde por tu mente? — Mark le presto el guion, Mayim fingió que lo reviso y se lo regreso.

—No, nada, esta bien asi.

—¿Segura?

—Si, segura.

Mayim sabia que su expresión había estado mal, ¿y como no estarlo? lo que le había susurrado Jim no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, y si hace rato estaba confundida, recordando y analizando todo lo que había vivido y sentido por Jim, ahora estaba peor.

Mark volvió a dar la orden para que todos entren en posición y volver a grabar a la escena; esta vez salio bien sin ningún error.

Ahora solo faltaba una escena, la que todos estaban esperando ver, la que creadores, guionistas, productores y directores habían planeado con tanto ahínco: el primer beso entre Sheldon y Amy.

—Bien gente es la ultima escena— grito Mark y todos aplaudieron un poco— ya casi son las doce asi que confíamos en ustedes chicos— volteo a ver a Jim y luego a Mayim — ¡a sus posiciones todos!.

Todos se acomodaron en sus posiciones, Jim y Erick fueron a la esquina del vagon de donde se supone que regresarían, Simon y Melissa giraron un poco sus sillas para estar mas comodos al momento de besarse, ya que asi empezaba la escena, y Mayim se repetia a si misma que debía seguir manteniendo al personaje: una chica enojada, no triste o nostálgica.

—¡Acción!

Melissa y Simon empezaron a besarse, la escena ya había empezado. Amy se enojo y volteo a verlos, ellos se disculparon, después Jim y Erick entraron a cámara y empezaron a decir sus lineas. Era para que Amy se levantara enojada y pidiera hablar con Sheldon a solas, aunque cometió un ligero error.

—Ok, ¡suficiente! Necesito hablar con Jim ahora mismo, ¡en privado!

Todos se le quedaron viendo confundidos y ella lo noto.

—¿Qué pasa, porque no siguen con la escena? —pregunto Mayim extrañada.

—¿Quieres hablar con Jim o con Sheldon? Porque lo llamaste por su nombre— dijo Erick sacándola de la duda. Todos rieron.

—Ah perdon— dijo Mayim con una voz de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te preocupes Mayim, es un clásico error. Ok gente, empezamos desde que Sheldon le dice a Amy que el conductor puede ir a visitarlos al hostal. ¿Listos? Posiciones.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones, Jim tomo aire y solo espero a que Mark gritara "acción", comenzó a decir sus lineas. Después Mayim, o mas bien Amy, se levanto enojada y esta vez dijo lo correcto según el guion, que necesitaba hablar en privado con su novio, Howard y Bernadete fueron al vagon con techo de cristal (o mas bien simularon ir) después de que Amy los corriera, luego Sheldon peleo un poco con Amy por correr a Erick.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? — dijo Jim, o mas bien, un Sheldon indignado y enojado.

—¡Que es día de San Valentin! Se supone que estaríamos pasando un fin de semana romántico— le contesto Amy enojada.

—¿Ah si? Porque recuerdo que dijiste que este viaje seria algo que ambos disfrutaríamos, ¿lo decias enserio o mentiste?

—¡Bien! Es verdad. Merezco romance y no sabia como conseguirlo

—Bueno, si quieres romance, entonces tengamos romance— dijo Sheldon mirándola de forma retadora y un poco altanera.

Mayim también se le quedo viendo y ambos quedaron paralizados, parecía que lo que había pasado hace unos instantes en el otro vagon se había mezclado con la escena, como si los diálogos se mezclaran con sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

—¡Corte! Chicos, ¿estan bien? — pregunto Mark.

—Agh, lo siento— dijo Jim apenado poniendo su mano en su frente.

—Nos quedamos pensando en otra cosa— dijo Mayim, tratando de disimular lo que había pasado.

—Hey chicos, tranquilos— se acerco Mark a ambos— se que es una escena importante pero también se que la harán muy bien.

Puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

—¿Necesitan un minuto? — les pregunto Mark.

—Si— contesto Majim.  
>—No— contesto Jim.<p>

Se voltearon a ver algo extrañados.

—No— contesto Majim.  
>—Si— contesto Jim.<p>

—OK, cinco minutos y …

—¡No! — contestaron al unísono Mayim y Jim.

Cada uno se puso en posición y voltearon a ver a Mark.

—¿Seguros? — les pregunto.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Ok, desde "¿quieres romance? te daré romance"… posiciones… cámara… ¡acción! — grito Mark.

—Bueno, si quieres romance, entonces tengamos romance— volvió a decir Jim, mas bien Sheldon, de forma altanera… después la vio por unos instantes de forma retadora y continuo.

—¡Oh mira! Vino— tomo la copa y tomo un sorbo— mmm, jugo que pica… Ahora mirémonos a los ojos.

Jim se acerco a Mayim con una expresión sarcástica y altanera en su rostro, y fijo su mirada en sus ojos. Se quedo varado en ellos y su expresión paso del sarcasmo a cariño y empezó a ponerse nervioso, de nuevo. Después reacciono, sacudió su cabeza y siguió con sus líneas.

—Parpadeaste, gane— alejo su cabeza de ella.

—¡Sheldon! — dijo una Amy fastidiada.

—Oh, ¿Qué mas? … ¡oh! Los besos son románticos.

Entonces Jim movio sus brazos para atrás y beso a Mayim, como si fuera el primer beso de un niño chiquito. Sabia que asi iba la escena, asi estaba marcada. Ambos tenían sus labios pegados el uno a otro, poco a poco y suavemente empezaron a moverlos, técnicamente ambos al mismo tiempo. Era majestuoso y cautivador. La mente de Mayim dictaba que se hiciera para atrás, no por la escena, sino porque no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus pies en vez de retroceder, avanzaron ligeramente hacia Jim. El hizo lo mismo, la tenia cerca de él pero realmente quería tenerla aun mas cerca, asi que dio dos pequeños pasos para acercarse, quería sentir el calor no solo de su boca, sino de todo su cuerpo. Sutilmente Jim toco sus caderas y Mayim alzo los brazos. Sabian que lo experimentaban era raro, talvez prohibido, ¡pero les fasinaba! Jim tenia en la llema de sus dedos a una hermosa mujer, una mujer que en poco tiempo se había vuelto su amiga, su confidente, alguien en quien sabia que podía confiar… quizo tenerla mas cerca y ahora sus brazos rodeaban su cadera. Por otra parte, Mayim estaba besando a su amigo, a ese colega de trabajo que mas la había apoyado y recibido cuando entro a trabajar, ese hombre que se había vuelto su amigo y confidente… ese hombre que tenia que admitir era muy guapo. Su cerebro le decía que tenia que confirmar lo que estaba pasando, tenia que sentirlo ¡queria sentirlo!, asi que dejo de tener las manos en el aire para ponerlas encima del abdomen de Jim, poco a poco fueron subiendo, pasando por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello.

Todos en el vagon, mas bien en ambos vagones, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Mark escucho un susurro en sus audífonos: nadie haga y diga nada… esto es… es…

Bill y Chuck también estaban anonadados, no sabían que decir. Sabían que de todas las personas del casting, Jim y Mayim eran los mas cercanos. Como creadores, estaban fascinados. Como conocidos de ellos, estaban extrañados… pero mas que eso, cautivados.

Jim y Mayim siguieron besándose: de haber solo pegado sus labios, ahora sus lenguas suavemente chocaban una contra otra. Las manos de Mayim jugaban sutilmente con el cabello de Jim. Ambos lo habían comprendido, jamás habían estado tan cerca uno del otro. La relación que tenían no era de amigos, ni colegas, ni confidentes, ni de amantes: eran todo y eran nada. Poco a poco la intensidad de sus bocas empezó a disminuir hasta que se separaron. Sus almas se habían compenetrado y fundido en un beso.

Abrazados aun, se quedaron viendo a los ojos, se sonrojaron y sonrieron… después recordaron donde estaban y lo que estaban haciendo, pero ya no importaba, todos los habían visto y a pesar de que por dentro ambos estaban felices, también estaban extremadamente apenados. Lentamente Mayim quito sus manos del cuello de Jim para volverlas a tener al aire. Con delicadeza y aun tomándola de la cintura, movio a Mayim hacia atrás y fijo su mirada en el suelo.

Mayim volteaba a ver a Jim y después al suelo, no sabia que hacer. El seguía con su mirada fija en el suelo. Asi que Mayim tomo la única escapatoria que se le ocurrio: terminar la escena.

—Fue lindo— susurro Mayim

Jim volteo a verla extrañada, después volteo al suelo… después volteo a verla y Mayim le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que le siguiera la corriente, que le ayudara a terminar la escena.

—Bien— dijo por fin en voz baja Jim y prosiguio— am… el conductor dijo que si vuelvo a la sala de máquinas, me enseñaría a como pasar el tren a un cruce.

Majim sonrio un poco triste… suspiro y rio nerviosamente — OK, diviértete — le contesto.

—Am ¿quieres venir conmigo? — le pregunto temeroso

—¿De verdad? Claro … — susurro ella.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente de nuevo y empezaron a acercar sus cabezas, pero antes de que eso pasara, Jim giro su cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia adelante, siguiendo la escena. Mayim solo camino detrás de el, siguiéndolo y al fin salieron de cámara.

Todos estaban anonadados e impactados por lo que acababan de ver.

Cuando Mark reacciono, le hizo unas señas a Erick para que entrara, dijera sus líneas y terminara la escena.

—¡Hey esperen! — dijo Erick solo caminando de un lado a otro del vagon.

Mark seguía shockeado, solo hizo un movimiento con su mano, dándole a entender a los camarógrafos que cortaba y quedaba.

Jim y Mayim se voltearon a ver rápidamente y después se quedaron viendo fijamente el piso, estaban apenados y tenían todas las miradas del staff encima de ellos… era un silencio muy incómodo, por lo menos para ellos dos, hasta que un aplauso se empezó a oir. Ambos subieron su cabeza y era Simon, quien les aplaudia y cuando noto que lo miraban solo asentía su cabeza en signo de aprobación y orgullo.

Mark vio esto y también empezó a aplaudir. Después. Ya todo el vagon empezó a aplaudir. Bill, Chuck, Steve y Jim Reynolds entraron al vagon aplaudiéndoles también.

Jim y Mayim se sentían aliviados, pero aun asi seguían apenados, aun con un poco de vergüenza daban las gracias.

—Recuerdo cuando yo grabe mi escena, mas bien cuando vi ya todo el capitulo editado, de cuando mi personaje le deja a Penny la disculpa para Bernadete por todo lo malo que habia hecho— dijo Simon que seguía aplaudiendo y se acercaba a ambos— fue increíble y realmente sentí el cambio en Howard… es una experiencia… reconfortante, el como tu personaje crece— volteo hacia Jim y puso su mano en su hombro— Jim, cuando veas esto es… es… no se, fue increíble, fue un gran salto.

—Gracias— sonrio Jim, pero por dentro estaba un poco triste.

Mayim por su parte puso su mano en su pecho y suspiro, estaba aliviada. Todos al final habían creido que había sido actuación.

—Bien chicos, en cualquier momento llegaremos de nuevo a la estación, muy bien todos— dijo Chuck.

Todo el equipo de producción paso al vagon donde tenían todo el equipo y volvieron a mirar todas las escenas para verificar. Mientras, actores y extras se quedaron en el vagon platicando; tanto Mayim como Jim solo hablaban cuando les preguntaban algo y se entrecruzaban sus miradas, pero entre ellos no se dirigían la palabra.

Cuando llegaron de la estación y por fin bajaron del tren, se separaron en grupos para regresar a los estudios en autobuses, ya que tenían que dejar el equipo, resguardar bien las cintas y obviamente cambiarse de ropa. De camino a los estudios paso lo mismo que en el vagon: todos los actores venían platicando entre si, pero solo Mayim y Jim contestaban si les hablaban o preguntaban algo, tenían sus miradas fijas en la ventana; y claro esta, cada quien estaba sentado en lugares alejados uno del otro.

Después de treinta minutos (ya que pasaba de media noche y casi no había coches en California) llegaron a los estudios y todos fueron a las locaciones principales de TBBT; excepto Mayim, ella se fue directamente a su camerino a cambiarse; Jim se quedo hablando un poco con Mark, después noto que todos seguían hablando entre si y noto que Mayim no estaba, asi que decidio ir a buscarla a su camerino.

—Knock knock knock— toco la puerta tres veces Jim— ¿Mayim estas aqui? — pregunto Jim a la puerta.

Ésta se abrió y salio Mayim con su ropa casual, jeans, una blusa lisa, una chamarra ligera negra, su bolsa y botines.

—¿No piensas cambiarte? — le pregunto un poco indiferente a Jim.

—No tengo prisa. Además, puedo devolverla mañana, no es un vestuario común de mi personaje, no pasara nada si se pierde un rato.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ambos se quedaron parados el uno frente al otro viendo a todos lados.

—Que bueno que todavía te alcanze, pensé que ya te habias ido— siguió la platica Jim.

—No, pero ya me voy—respondió para esquivarlo.

Mayim cerro su camerino con llave y empezó a caminar, pero Jim la siguió.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en lo que caminaban, Mayim se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento para ya irse, los pasillos del edificio estaban técnicamente vacíos y solo se escuchaban los pasos de ambos, esto hizo que el silencio fuera aun mas incómodo.

—Oh, toma— dijo Jim para romper el silencio, había sacado de su bolsillo su celular.

—¿Por qué me lo das? — pregunto extrañada Mayim.

—Tus fotos, talvez mañana con las prisas de empezar a grabar el nuevo episodio no tendré tiempo de pasártelas.

—Oh, gracias.

Mayim empezó a revisar las fotos del celular de Jim y ahí estaban: las fotos que había tomado del tren por fuera, fotos del vagon… después noto que había fotos de ella, varios fotos de ella sentada en la mesa cuando estaban grabando. Mayim le enseño el celular a Jim en forma de solicitud de respuesta.

—Oh, crei que también querrías fotos tuyas, espero no te moleste.

Mayim se sonrojo, eran varias fotos de ella. Se detuvo un momento, saco su celular de su bolso y activo el bluetooth y empezó a pasarse todas las fotos a su celular.

Cuando menos se habían dado cuenta, ya estaban en el estacionamiento y a unos metros del coche de Mayim. Aun no había gente, ambos supusieron que la gente seguia cambiándose, guardando equipo o incluso preparando cosas para mañana. El estacionamiento estaba muy oscuro, las luces que iluminaban el estacionamiento estaban muy alejadas unas de las otras, casi no había estrellas y a pesar de que era noche de luna llena, ésta estaba muy alejada de la orbita terrestre y por lo tanto no reflejaba demasiada luz.

—Ya esta, gracias.

Mayim guardo primero su celular y después le devolvió el suyo a Jim, cuando el ya lo tenia, sujeto la mano de ella y al mismo tiempo su celular. Mayim volteo a verlo muy nerviosa, todo era demasiado confuso para ella…

No sabia que hacer, solo se le quedo viendo fijamente a Jim y viceversa, a pesar de que había poca luz, aun podía contemplar sus grandes ojos… eran hermosos. Por un instante todas sus inseguridades se fueron, empezó a sentir un calor en su interior, como el calor que había provocado aquel beso que se acababan de dar hace poco.

Jim le sonrio y eso hizo que perdiera el miedo por completo, asi que decidio romper el silencio con un susurro…

—Jim, a pesar de todas las adversidades que nos rodean, yo también te…

Jim la interrumpio jalándola hacia el y abrazandola, le dio un beso en la frente, corria una lagrima por su mejilla y le susurro algo al oído.

—Siempre serás una persona importante en mi vida Mayim, y siempre estaré a tu lado si tu me lo permites.

—Yo también siempre estaré a tu lado Jim— susurro Mayim.

Y entonces, a la poca luz de luna, sus siluetas se fundieron por completo para desprenderse varios segundos después; ambos saborearon sus labios y fijaron sus miradas el uno al otro. Mayim noto el par de lagrimas que habían caído de los ojos de Jim… sabia que era la despedida a ese sentimiento… pero sabia que era lo correcto. Un par de lágrimas calleron de sus ojos también.

Jim tomo de la mano a Mayim, la beso cariñosamente y la llevo a la puerta de su coche, ella abrió la puerta, Jim la ayudo a subir y después cerro la puerta.

Mayim arranco el coche, movio la mano volviéndose a despedir de Jim, sonrio y se dirigio a su casa.

Jim volteo a ver la luna. Por fin todos sus miedos y dudas se habían despejado; y sus sentimientos estaban aclarados. Metio ambas manos en sus respectivos bolsillos del pantalón: en un bolsillo tenia su celular y en el otro sus llaves (de su casa, del camerino y de su coche). Saco su celular y envio un mensaje. Siguió viendo la luna y en menos de lo que esperaba su mensaje fue contestado, sonrio con satisfacción, se limpio los ojos y sonrio hacia donde había marchado el auto de Mayim; se dirigio a su coche, entro en el y condujo hacia su casa.


End file.
